


Терапия

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Curtain Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быт и будни антихристов. Аффтар пытался написать занавесочную историю. Ага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терапия

Мышцы затекли, спину простреливает. Сэм уже озверел висеть на чёртовой дыбе - цепи растёрли запястья в кровь. Пальцы ног сводит от усилий удержать равновесие, чуть облегчить, снять нагрузку с плеч. Иссеченная плетью спина пылает огнём, горячечный жар греет тело и обжигающим румянцем красит щёки. Мерещится, будто в ранах шевелится нечто, множество гадких личинок съедают запёкшуюся кровь, Сэм отчаянно убеждает себя, что ему показалось.

Волосы закрывают лицо, щекочут разбитые губы. Мешали бы видеть, но... Повелитель демонов пожелал его сделать слепым. Просто и без особых эффектов - один раз моргнул, и свет навсегда пропал. Сэм ощупал лицо, пока были свободными руки, но что получилось с глазами, разобраться не смог. Осталось полагаться на слух и звериное чувство опасности, хотя всё, что они давали - возможность орать и пугаться за миг до удара.

Раз в день его насильно кормили, вставляли в рот шланг, и надо было глотать невнятную массу. Бунтовать не решался, не хотел, чтобы пропихнули трубу до желудка. Пить получалось чаще: если напрячься, упереть пальцы ног на излом, натянуть руками цепи и выпрямить позвоночник, то он мог дотянуться губами до чуть влажной ткани и вытянуть из неё пару капель. Главное - не упустить добытое, когда воспалённые пальцы подломятся, и он, вопя, упадёт.

Когда суставы распухнут, и он не сможет стоять, а голос сойдёт на хрип, его снимут отсюда, отмоют, напоят и разложат у ног Повелителя. Готовой на всё, благодарной за ласку подстилкой. Сейчас Повелитель занят, Сэма подвесили, чтобы не заскучал.

Волей-неволей спина всё сильнее сгибается, а голова опускается вниз. Нет позиций удобнее, любая из них - боль. Выбор только - острее или поглубже, но постоянно. Сэм ёрзает и вздыхает. Бывало и хуже, раз Повелитель пожелал сделать его более гибким. Сэм сорвал голос на пятой минуте "занятий" и точно знает теперь, как пахнет собственный зад. После такого - висеть на цепях как собирать цветочки. Ещё бы в ранах ничего не шевелилось, и был бы курорт.

В окружающей ватно-неслышимой темноте появились новые звуки. Для демонов рано, сейчас дисциплина на уровне - за пару лишних минут рядом с ним - расстрел. Сэм насторожился. Сюрпризы из ада он не переносил. 

Голос прозвучал так знакомо, от острой памяти его словно из кожи выдрали и засунули в кипяток.

\- Сэм, Сэмми, ты меня слышишь?

Сердце зашлось, пытаясь вырваться из груди. Из прошлой жизни взметнулись ярость и боль, и то, чего больше быть не могло. Он корчится - от памяти и боли, хрипит, пытаясь вдохнуть и развеять туман в голове. Кажется - пара секунд, и он рехнётся, поверит, что будет спасён... Но пришелец сам ломает иллюзию:

\- Сэмми, он далеко? - голос нехарактерно дрогнул.

В голосе слышится фальшь. Ложь пробивается через поры. Как нашатырь - заставляет чихать и трезветь. Сэм поднимает голову, пялит слепые глаза в темноту и хрипит:

\- Убегай.

Чужак плохо его понимает. Ложь, смывшая наваждение, освежила холодным душем. Винчестер смеётся, трясётся в станке, гремя кандалами. Заполняет звуками пустоту. 

\- Его псы уже здесь, делай ноги! - ржёт, срываясь в истерику, отряхивает с лица злые слёзы.

Грохот и вопли. Схватка с адскими псами - дурная затея. Сэм знает, чем всё завершится, и ему наплевать. От напоминания разошлись старые раны, словно насмешка вскрыла подживший нарыв. Цепи и плеть бесполезны, от этого не отвлечь.

Гул Его появления обволакивает и успокаивает. Сэм с облегчением сдаётся в знакомо горячие руки. Рад узнаванию и мало переживает о новых царапинах от длинных когтей. Шепчет, изливая обиду:

\- Убей его медленно. 

\- Лапал тебя?

Сэм прижимается щекой к шершавой ладони, утыкается носом в запястье, вдыхая знакомый запах. Их правила - только честность. Полный ответ.

\- Не успел, - фыркнул, потёрся, подлизываясь, - но заставил вспомнить. А я не хотел...

Повелитель успокаивающе гладит его по плечам, лицу, расправляет разбитые губы, мозоли болезненно цепляют за кожу, но вслед за касаниями проходит волна огня, не оставляющая после себя ничего - ни ран, ни грязи, ни даже морщин. Где-то на заднем фоне слышатся крики - собаки любят поиграться со смертным. Пусть он хоть десять раз перевёртыш. Сэму уже всё равно. Плевать на весь мир. Его пожелал Повелитель.

Их близость - ожог. Резко, безжалостно, не перепутать. Лаской не пахнет, с первого проникновения продирает так, будто корова рогами поддела. Сэм орёт, кричит, обдирая связки. Цепи лязгают звеньями, мышцы и сухожилия натянуты на разрыв. Сэм бьётся в оковах, то уходя, то снова бросаясь обратно к боли. Он заново в кровь истерзан, почти отрубился, но хочет лишь одного: чтобы грубая от адского пламени ладонь оцарапала пах и сжалась, сжалилась наконец над ним.

Кончая, блажит запретное: "Дин!".

Единственный, кто не умрёт. Один на весь Ад, кому позволено. Обжигающий выплеск внутри скручивает его и вышибает сознание. 

Очухивается Сэм уже чистым, в общей кровати. "Телячьи моменты", - ворчит Повелитель, стоило обвиться вокруг него руками-ногами, прижать ухо к сердцу, а метку закрыть ладонью. Остальное неважно, они дорожат каждой минутой. Когда-то Сэм думал, что потерял зрение, чтоб не увидеть новое тело Дина, броню, проступившую прямо из кожи, гладкие толстые когти, шипы. Но ему дозволялось играться с хвостом, и остроту зубов ощущал каждый раз кожей.

Дин говорил: "Ты должен созреть", будто это всё объясняло. 

Заставив однажды случайного демона читать ему книгу, убаюканный хнычущим голосом твари, принужденной вслух прочесть слово молитвы, Сэм вспомнил вдруг, воскресил из небытия старое: Дин его брат, они оба охотники и убивают всю нечисть встреченную на пути... Воспоминания обрели объём, налились жизнью - запах пороха, чешущиеся от сажи руки, вкус крови. Было так плохо, что Повелитель неделю держал его на пустой воде. Драл, снимал кожу клыкастой плетью, калёным до белого жара тавром вытравливал ядовитую память. Едва помогло. Знание будто в туманную даль отступило. Видеть и помнить, но не отравиться. Кнут помогал отрастить броню, взамен неосмотрительно сброшенной. Наверное вновь надо воспитывать Принца, Наследника Ада. Крутись в гробу, Азазель.

Всё чаще Сэму кажется, что он видит предметы, запуганных демонов, виляющих всеми хвостами собак. Всё в очень знакомом золотом ореоле. Когда-нибудь он найдёт зеркало и проверит, не золото ли это из его глаз, а пока, пока свет ему только мерещится, он хватает за колючее ухо ближайшего пса и бредёт за ним в ванную.

На дыбе он часто не помнит, за что здесь и почему. Плеть хорошо отбивает память. Но в тёплой воде, в ласкающих кожу пузырьках, забыть невозможно. Он сам каждый раз выбирает. Роскошная клетка - нега и скука, тупые часы ожидания в приятно пахнущей пустоте, пусть и все радости мира к его услугам. Или всего лишь ад, и тупые черти, и точное абсолютное знание: чем бы не занят был Дин, мыслями он привязан к Сэму, он желает быть здесь. Сэм упивается этим, словно ложками жрёт наркотик.

Сэм не хочет помнить, с чего это началось, совершенно не представляет, чем может закончиться. Но в момент, когда когти процокали по камням, а в огромную чашу погрузилось ещё одно тело, он понял, что счастлив. И как всегда готов идти следом за Дином. До конца.


End file.
